IMPOSIBLE!
by YunaAlbarn
Summary: YunaAlbarn YO ...The Emptiness...Mary Eruka Evans...Noh-Chan...Que pasaría si nosotra cuatro despertaramos en el mundo se Soul Eater siendo los protas...MAl Summary Pongan Rewiews
1. Chapter 1

**Tuve un sueño raro...Lo reflejaré en este fic...

* * *

**

IMPOSIBLE!

Cap. 1. Despertar

**General PDV...**  
Todo el mundo andaba dormido...  
El mundo del anime y manga también...  
El mundo real también...  
No había un solo ser viviente que no estuviera dormido...  
Inclusive yo, YunaAlbarn...  
Mary Eruka Evans, Noh-Chan, The Emptiness...  
También...

* * *

**YunaAlbarn PDV**

Sonó el despertador, algo temprano era...

-Vamos dormilona...-Dijo una voz masculina, creía que era mi padre...-Son las 6:00, vamos a llegar tarde...  
-5 minutotos más...-Siempre digo _minutotos _en vez de_ minutitos..._Me tapé de nuevo y me hice la dormida...

-Vamos Maka, no me digas que no pudiste dormir-¿Qué?¿Me ha llamado Maka?¡Este no es mi padre!-Te dormiste a la primera en el sofá-Tranquila...¿En el sofá?.

Eso era raro...Abrí un ojo vagamente y ví a un chico de mi edad albino y con dientes de tiburón...Se me acercó a la cara y me miró tiernamente...

-¿Qué haces, Soul?-Me aparté y me tapé la cara. **IMPOSIBLE!**

* * *

**Mary Eruka Evans PDV...**

Me desperté feliz soñando con un Fan-fic nuevo...Geko~~...Hoy será un día muy ocupado...

-¡Yahoo!-Me di un susto terrible...Me giré y vi a un cachas Peli Azul. **IMPOSIBLE!**

**ES BLACK*STAR!**

Tranquila...Imita a Tsubaki...Seguro que esto es un sueño y será algún regalo de Kami-sama para darme la idea de un nuevo fic...Geko~

* * *

**Noh-Chan PDV...**

Suena el despertador con fuerza...Pero yo le doy con más fuerza...Que mierda... Soñé con el fan-fic más perfecto de la historia de un SoulxMaka...

-Patti!...Levántate son las 6:08-Llevas un número simétrico de minutos atrasados...-Dijo un guapo de pelo negro con tres rayas...**IMPOSIBLE! KID!**

* * *

**The Emptiness PDV...**

**-**Patti! Vamos levanta!-Unos pasos se acercan a la habitación-LIZ! Deja de vaguear y no me digas que tienes sueño, que te pasaste la noche pintándote las uñas-Mire al tio que entró en mi habitación...**ERA KID!**

Comentes plz!


	2. Chapter 2

**Otro! P.D...Donde está ambientado es de SOul Eater y no es mío pero los sucesos fueron un sueño mío...XD

* * *

**

Cap. cuatro tras un día de clases

**YunaAlbarn PDV...**

Saqué a Soul de la habitación y me di tres golpes contra el escritorio y me dije a mi misma _"¿Qué haría Maka ahora?"_ o incluso _"¿O Nozomi Yumehara* de Yes! Pre cure 5!"_

-Maka, ¿Qué haces? deja de darte contra algo y vístete, o llegamos tarde, y le diré a Black*Star algún secreto tuyo-Dijo Soul con un tono burlesco...Abrió la puerta y me miró- Maka, vamos...-Me cogía como a una niña pequeña...

-Maka CHOP!-Le aseste un Maka Chop y le saqué de la habitación. Me puse el típico traje de Maka, que suele llevar, y le vi fuera de la habitación, todavía inconsciente...Estaba tan sexy...

**Mary Eruka Evans PDV...**

Geko~ Ok gomen kamisama si te he hecho algo...AHORA BLACK*STAR ME ESTÁ LLAMANDO TSUBAKI!

-Esto...Black*Star...-^^Piensa algo, Geko~, ¿Qué dirías si fueras Tsubaki?

-Vamos Tsubaki, vístete rápidamente para ser alabado por mis súbitos-Se marchó a toda prisa de la habitación...

Al Parecer si estoy en el mundo de Soul Eater...PODRE CONOCER A ERUKA!

**Noh-chan PDV...**

Creo que tendré que hacer algo para resolver esto...Salí de la habitación y vi a una chica no se parecía a Liz ni de coña...

-Hola...-me miró nerviosa, y extrañada...¿se habrá dado cuenta de que no soy Patti?

-Ven-Me llevó al baño de chicas de la mansión-Tú no eres Patti, ¿verdad?-

-Correcto, soy Noh-Chan, ¿y tú?-

-The Emptiness...Al parecer ambas estamos aquí y somos escritoras de fan-fics de Soul Eater-

-Correcto... ¿Crees que alguna más le habrá pasado como a nosotras?-

-No se pero sabremos la solución en el Shibusen, vistámonos y imitemos a nuestros personajes que nos confunden-

**YunaAlbarn PDV...**

Aguanté la p*** clase de disección de Stein...Tras salir de clase, los chicos se fueron a mi casa y yo me fui a casa de Kid como no, porque las chicas iban a hacer una fiesta de pijamas...Pero...No parecían ellas...

-Oye no sois Maka y Tsubaki ¿verdad?-Dijo directa Liz...¿Cómo demonios se dio cuenta?

-sí, Soy Mary Eruka Evans...-

-Yo Noh-Chan-

-The Emptiness presente-

-Yo…Bueno…YunaAlbarn-

_"Así las cuatro se encontraron"_

* * *

Se merece un REWIEW ,no?

_ **Lo de nozomi yumehara..."es mi personaje anime femenino favorito..."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap.ías y chicos malos...**

**Mary Eruka Evans PDV...**

Bien...Tengo a otras chicas escritoras de fan-fics...Es hora de hacer algo divertido...

-Bueno, ¿Alguna sabe que es lo qué pasó?-Dijo YunaAlbarn-Yo no se...Pero...-Hizo un silencio todas la miramos atentamente...-Creo que debemos aprovechar esta situación y cotillear la vida de los personajes y conocer a nuestro ídolos de esta serie...-

-Yo quiero conocer a Eruka, Geko~-

-(OwO) me encantan tus Geko~ Mary!-Dijo YunaAlbarn-Yo quiero descubrir si Chrona es Tío o tía!Y de paso violarme a Soul!-Al parecer Yuna está loca...

-Veamos, yo quiero conocer a Stein, Soul...-Dijo The Emptiness

-Yo no se... pero me hace feliz esto!-dijo Noh-Bueno ¿por qué no comentamos los fics de las otras?-

-A mi me encantan los de Mary! Y el Night Sky de The Emptiness...y algunos de Noh-chan!-dijo Yuna

-A mí me gusta Sueño de Yuna...ummm...Y algunos más de vosotras...-dije

-A mí el de La traición de Yuna y muchos de vosotras!-The Emptiness-En especial a todas nos gustan la de otras!-

-Bueno...Yo...Los secretos de Maka...Muchos de Mary algunos de The Emptiness...-Noh-chan terminó la charla de los fics

-Son las 10...Oyasumi nasai!Buenos días! -Está verdaderamente como una regadera...Yuna... ¿Que te tomas?-Esto...Sorry siempre me adelanto un periodo diario...-

Todas nos dormimos...

**Soul PDV...**

-Chicos...No habéis notado algo raro en las chicas, ¿verdad?-Dije-Maka me refutó la idea de besarla...Somos novios y parece como si no me conociera...

-A ore-sama también le ha pasado eso...-Black*Star-Tsubaki parecía disculparse por todo...y era algo más tímida...-

-Liz y Patti parecían también algo diferentes-kid-Patti no estaba tan dormida e infantil, y Liz no estaba nada más que dibujando muñecos acosadores, en vez de su típica imprudencia de pintarse las uñas...-

-Algo raro sucede con ellas-dije-Maka parecía no prestar atención a la clase cómo siempre y se ponía a dibujar unas tías anime algo parecido a Sailor Moon pero diferentes-

- ¿Estilo Mahou Shoujo?-Kid-Algo raro, ya que a Maka no le gusta el manga y el anime...-

-Tsubaki...Parecía algo más pervertida...Me estaba mirando...-Dijo Black*Star

-Que te mire no significa que sea pervertida... ¡Tonto!-Dijimos los dos.


End file.
